KIMIMARO AND ROSE
by Kimimaro-Kun
Summary: ...Kimimaro meets a girl and yada yada yada BEACHES
1. Chapter 1

"_Kimimaro it is your time to fight for the sake of our clan." Patriarch yelled at the startled child.  
Why? Why must I fight…?  
"Yes father." Kimimaro mumbled uncertainly  
"Good now get out."  
Kimimaro whimpers as he is pushed.  
"Y-yes father."  
__I-I don't want to fight anymore.  
_"Kimimaro?"  
_"Yes father?"_  
_"You know what, Kimimaro, I might let you out if we win this war._.." His father chuckled.  
_Out? Is he joking with me? He must be!  
"Father do you... Do you really mean it?" Kimimaro asked in awe.  
"Yes my boy I do...now this war is very important...we must win!"  
"Ok." Kimimaro said happily and hugged his father.  
"Kimimaro...my child." He said and hugged back  
"I'll fight hard!," Kimimaro said punching the air. "I promise, Father!"  
"Good good, my son."  
"Is it time yet." The anxious members of the Kaguya asked.  
"Yes it is time for the war! OUR LAST WAR! THE WAR OF THE ABURAME CLAN! (A/N: I dunno why I chose the Aburame clan..-sighs- I HATE BUGS!)  
X-x-X-WAR TIME_

_Kimimaro...?"  
Kimimaro looks up and says :"Yes, Father? What do you need?"  
"I need you the most, Kimimaro, my son."  
"I will do my best and kill those people."  
"Good my son," Patriarch said happily then giving the child a comforting hug. "I'm glad my boy." (A/N I'm only making him nice cuz my friend told me to. ROZZE1 THTS U! -kisses her happily- Yup)  
" Thank you, Father. I'm going to go fight now."_ Kimimaro said anxiously.  
_"Eh heh heh good, Kimimaro, good! "_  
_"Thanks, father." Kimimaro said from a distance._  
_I wonder if we'll win...WE MUST WIN! Kimimaro thought happily_  
_"I'M GUNNA GET YOU KIMIMARO!" Little Riley said from behind the tree and tackled him to the ground._  
_"Ha ha very funny, Riley." Kimiaro rolled his eyes._  
_"Yeah I know right!" Riley joked._  
_Kimimaro walks away._  
_"COME ON KIMMY COME BACK!" Riley screamed unhappily._  
_"I'm right here, Riley." Kimimaro sighed.  
"Kimimaro when are you getting out of your cell?" Riley said sadly.  
"Hopefully very soon, Riley."  
"BUT WHEN,KIMIMARO?"  
"I don't know, Riley!" Kimimaro said angrily.  
Riley starts crying then runs (A/N Yes Riley is someone I know and a very close friend 3 u Rilee. -Sethie Boi)_


	2. Chapter 2  AN:Sadness :

Hey guys I'm deleting Kimimaro And Rose because it brings back to many memories of my gf again I'm sorry :'(... But I'll post what I got!  
-Seth


	3. Chapter 3

_Kimimaro: WHY DO YOU GOTTA MAKE ME DATE UR GF  
Me:GEEZ KIMIMARO YOUR NOT SUPPOSSED TO TELL THEM THAT...-glares at him-  
Kimimaro: I'M JUST BEING A GOOD HOST  
Me: YOU'RE SO DAMN PRETTY IF I HAD A TYPE THEN BABY IT WOULD BE YOU!  
Kimimaro: WTF I'm a guy too you idiot!  
Me: Kimimaro you fuck face! thats not funny!  
Kimimaro: BUT TONIGHT I'M FUCKING YOU! OH YOU KNOW THAT TONIGHT I'M FUCKING YOU!  
Me: SHUT UP KIMIMARO NEVERMIND. -Looks at my drunk friend- Just read and reveiw KIMIMARO GET OF THE EFFING CEILING  
Kimimaro: Shut up Sethie!  
Me: Tsk! Just review!  
_

_"Riley come back! I -I didn't mean it!," Kimimaro shouted then ran after her. "Riley there you are!" Kimimaro shouted but then noticed she was in enemies hands.  
"KIMIMARO HELP ME!"  
"Oh you don't like being cut sweetie?" The man said then stabbed little Riley's hand and she screamed.  
"LEAVE! RILEY! ALONE!" Kimimaro yelled angrily and let himself slip into a frenzy and killed the man.  
"KIMIMARO CALM YOUR ASS DOWN!," Riley screamed at Kimimaro. "HE IS DEAD NOW CALM DOWN PLEASE!"  
"I-I can't..."  
"KIMIMARO!" Riley said grabbing Kimimaro's hands and squeezing it  
Kimimaro starts calming down.  
__"Good. Good."_ Riley said and patted Kimimaro's back comfortingly.  
Kimimaro coughs into his hand.  
"Kimimaro you okeh?

"Yes I'm fine we have to get back to the village," Kimimaro said and started to walk foreward slowly. "Riley Come on!"  
"Coming, Kimimaro." Riley said rolling her eyes.  
X-x-X- In their village.  
"Oh Riley I'm glad your ok." Riley's mom said.  
"Did that boy hurt you." Her father said noticing that she was bleeding pretty badly.  
"No, Daddy, Kimimaro saved my life he helps people." Riley said.  
Kimimaro blushed.  
"Are you sure Honey. You look hurt. It looked like he did it. Are you covering for this brat?' She said glaring angrily at Kimimaro.  
"Riley I have to go your parents are scaring me." Kimimaro whimpered.  
"MOM YOU'RE SCARING HIM." Riley yelled at her mother.  
"What do you mean?" Her mother said innocently.  
"Bye guys. Riley...see you later." Kimimaro said sadly.  
"Kimimaro please don't go!."  
"I have to" Kimimaro said not turning back.  
THATS WHERE IMMA STOP IT!  
If u don't like it I DON'T CARE!


End file.
